Thanks for the DigiCards!
|airdate=(Ja:) August 3, 2010 (En:) October 20, 2013 |continuity= }} Captured by Neptunemon, Archelomon is forced to give up the whereabouts of the Code Crown. In order to protect it, Mikey and the others head into the stomach of the gigantic King Whamon. Synopsis The Fusion Fighters eventually learn of 's capture. Meanwhile, the Summer Harvest is over, and the island, who is , moves. tells them that once a year they give KingWhamon DigiBytes for protecting their Code Crown. They then notice several carrying food hiding dynamite. Realizing that this would harm KingWhamon, the Fusion Fighters attempt to destroy them. attempts to snipe the dynamite, and hurts himself severely by physically taking care of those Syakomon misses. After several rounds of this, the Flymon realize that their plan is not working and prepare to attack Shoutmon and Mikey. Suddenly, King Whamon opens his mouth, and the Flymon invade as Mikey and Shoutmon are drawn in. Mikey and Shoutmon then realize they are in KingWhamon's stomach, and set out to find the Code Crown, though they eventually come across the Flymon. One of the Flymon stings Shoutmon, who gets sick afterwards. Meanwhile, everyone on the island prays to King Whamon that Mikey and Shoutmon will be safe. When the Flymon try to grab the Code Crown, a force repels them. King Whamon then tells Mikey to hold onto something. Mikey quickly grabs Shoutmon and does so, and then King Whamon takes in water to expel the Flymon in his body. When Mikey explains the situation, King Whamon drops some goo and tells Mikey to apply it to wound, and Shoutmon is quickly healed. After also explaining his intent to defy Lord Bagra, King Whamon also gives Mikey possession of the Code Crown and sends him on his way. Neptunemon sends an to attack them. Mikey sends and the to fight, but Ebidramon is still too strong for Shoutmon X2 to handle. King Whamon then informs Chibitortomon of additional treasure hidden beneath him, which Chibitortomon discovers are five DigiCards. He takes them to Mikey, who then summons the DigiCard of , who cripples Ebidramon enough for Shoutmon X2 to destroy him. As the Fusion Fighters celebrate their victory, Neptunemon sends his fleet of to attack them. Featured characters (3) * (5) * (5) *'' '' (24) |c5= * (13) *' ' (18) *'' '' (25) * (28) |c6= *'' '' (27) |c7= * (4) * (5) * (23) *'' '' (25) |c8= * (1) * (2) |c10= * (5) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) }} DigiAnalyzer Data Files DigiCard Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) ) }} Quotes "One lobster on the half-shell, comin' up!" :—'Shoutmon X2' serves Ebidramon as an entree. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon and Ballistamon digifuse into Shoutmon X2, they are surrounded by shots of , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmonz digifuse into the Star Axe, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Shoutmon X2's joke about 'half-shell' could be a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as that is part of an iconic line tied to them. }} de:Danke für die Digikarten!